


The Substance of Love

by Badsext



Series: The Substance of Love [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus Hargreeves in Recovery, Klaus Hargreeves in Rehab, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Meeting Klaus Hargreeves in Rehab, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badsext/pseuds/Badsext
Summary: You met Klaus Hargreeves in rehab...
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Substance of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601623
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first series, originally posted to my tumblr blog.

The place smelled like new carpet and whatever questionable culinary efforts were being made in the kitchen. It was not a glamorous place, but it was all you had access to now that you were unemployed. A lot of the residents were serving a sentence there to avoid jail time. This was something you heard repeated by the medical staff during the check in process as if trying to discourage you. Luckily, it wasn't enough to weaken your resolve. They gave you an ID bracelet and your first dose of meds to cushion the withdrawal. 

You had taken your last few illicit pills unceremoniously over the bathroom sink the night before. Staring at your reflection in the mirror offered no encouragement, only more anxiety. You knew you would eventually have to tell the truth...all of it. 

"Let's welcome Y/N to our group." The introduction was followed by a chorus of mumbled halfhearted greetings. "Y/N, tell us about yourself and what brought you here."

You took a deep breath. This was actually happening...They expect you to talk...

"I shattered my knee in a car accident...I was prescribed oxycodone for my pain after surgery. I had a long recovery. Six weeks. When my last refill ran out I just...kept taking them."

"You bought them illegally?," the counselor pressed.

You squirmed and tucked your hands under your thighs. "Yeah. It felt like a temporary thing. I tried to get help, but then my insurance stopped paying and I didn't have any more medical leave, so I had to go back to work. I couldn't face it without the meds...I, uh...I'm sorry.” You found yourself welling up and embarrassed. That was just the tip of the iceberg. You wanted your pills so badly, you couldn't even think straight. At this rate, you weren't sure you'd even survive rehab.

"No, that's fine, Y/N. We don't want to put you on the spot. You can share your story in your own time. You're doing great."

The counselor, Greg, was one of those sweater vest types, fascinated by everything and sickeningly optimistic. "Klaus, you've been quiet. Do you have anything to share?" He leaned forward, addressing the restless patient across from him.

Klaus was attractive...not handsome...beautiful. He was tall and lean with dark, messy hair. The dress code at this place was sweats and sandals, but Klaus turned it into A LOOK. 

"I was checking out the shark tank at the aquarium. He perked up, crossing his legs, drawing you into his story. "My lawyer said I fell in, the judge said I jumped, but I dove...it was graceful." He made a diving gesture with his hand, then leaned back proudly in his chair. "It's not as bad as it sounds though because whale sharks are docile. They don't even have real teeth. I was so tweaked I thought it was a fat dolphin. I was trying to communicate with it, but those bastards pulled me out before I drowned."

You choked back spontaneous laughter. You thought it was funny, whether it was true or not, but everything about Klaus convinced you it was true.

"Let's try to keep all of our feedback positive, Y/N," Greg scolded you. Klaus flashed a playful smirk in your direction. 

By the second week you started finding comfort in the routine. You woke up at eight each morning, had breakfast, went to group, did some kind of programmed activity (art, yoga, etc.), had lunch, met with your doctor, got an hour of free time, and then had dinner. 

There was one more group session after dinner. It included the 12 steppers who were continuing the program after being released. It was encouraging to see them attending the meetings. Presumably, those who started using again just wouldn't show up. Klaus knew most of them, checking in with the ones who were present and asking about those who were not.

As the days went on, you started participating more in group. Investing your energy in listening and encouraging the others made you feel less alone, while taking the focus off your own complicated feelings. Sometimes you watched Klaus for his reactions when the others were talking. His eyes darted from the speaker to random spots around the room. Everyone there was distracted by something: withdrawal, homesickness, mental disorders, or other personal issues, but this was different. Engaging with Klaus meant competing for his attention. After repeatedly getting blown off, you eventually earned It, but there were a few notable exceptions. 

One time he was listening to Andrea, a recent immigrant from Guatemala, talk about her abusive boyfriend and what happened to her at the border. Andrea was still learning English and her accent was difficult to understand, but Klaus seemed to follow every word. You had never seen him do that before. His face contorted with empathy as she struggled to both communicate her pain and find the English words to describe it. 

"Necseita un traductor?," Klaus asked, surprising everyone.

Andrea nodded, relieved, her tears finally making their way down her cheeks. She mopped them up quickly with the wadded tissues in her hand. 

Klaus proceeded to translate for her. There was no shortage of painful stories in group sessions, but this one had everyone on edge. You all listened in silence. Afterwards you and other members of the group offered her encouraging words and pats on the shoulder. Klaus continued their conversation in Spanish ending with a gentle hug. There was obviously more to him than apathy and sarcasm. As Andrea turned to go, Klaus caught you watching him. He stared back straight faced. A rush of embarrassment washed over you. Embarrassed about what? Misjudging him? Watching him a little too closely?

Klaus lit up when the therapy dogs came to visit on Fridays. He got all mushy and cuddled them so sweetly. He had such a special connection with them, it was hard to not be jealous.

One day you were walking down the hall, heading back from your one on one with the doctor, feeling like you were sabotaging your own treatment by what you couldn't tell her. When you passed Klaus' room you noticed his door was open. You took a subtle peek inside. He was curled up on his bed, reading a book when he sensed your presence and looked up. "You creepin' on me, Y/N?"

"I...uh..."

"Just messing with you. The door was open. I'm a bit of a voyeur...Ain't that right, Slick?," he called to his headphone wearing roommate who just grumbled and went back to the video game he was playing. 

You stepped inside his room, which looked pretty much exactly like yours accept for his dark and abstract therapy art on the wall. "What are you reading?"

"Good Omens."

"What's it about?" 

"It’s about what it means to be human."

"That's...not specific at all."

"I have a very strict no spoilers policy," he said, taking a bite of something with a spoon.

"What are you eating?" 

"I stole a five pound bag of chocolate chips from the kitchen."

"Why are you using a spoon?"

"So I don't smudge the pages...Why am I being interrogated?," he said, eyebrow raised. 

"Because I think you're interesting." You let it slip. He reacted with a smile. "Can I have some?" You asked.

He held up a second spoon. The invitation excited you. There had obviously been some planning in getting two spoons, as if maybe he anticipated you coming by his room. You sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled back, digging in. "I've never seen them baking in there. I'm sure these are expired," he warned.

"I don't really believe in expiration dates," you replied.

"Me either." He held up his spoon and clinked it against yours..."So, the stories you tell in group...Are they true?,” you wondered aloud.

"Of course they are. I'm a Renaissance man."

You laughed. "I know...but you never talk about why you use." 

"Why should I? These people don't care. You think Greg cares? They are just putting us through the system. My problem can't be fixed with some counseling and yoga classes."

"The Umbrella Academy...you were one of those kids, weren't you?"

"Yes, and LOOK AT ME NOW!," His voice dripped with sarcasm as he snapped his head back and stretched his arms out dramatically. He finished with a playful look of disgust.

"Okay, okay," you laughed. "I’ll let you off the hook. No more questions."

As the days counted down, you realized that Klaus would only be staying for the customary twenty eight days and then it would be up to him to return for meetings. You were slightly panicked at the thought of never seeing him again. You saw him lingering by the cake and doughnuts and nervously took the opportunity.

"Hey, um, Klaus? I know you don't want to be here, can't blame you, it sucks, but we're in the same boat." You were rambling...."Maybe we can help each other if you give it a chance." It didn't seem possible for anyone's eyes to be that green. It must have been a full ten seconds before he responded. 

"You hurt your knee and got hooked on pain pills...I'm not sure that qualifies you to psychoanalyze a career fuck up like me. I eat tragedy for breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go jerk off in my room," he said, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.

About what you expected, but his dismissive words still made you crumble. "It's not a competition," you replied, a few seconds after he left the room....Besides, you thought, he didn't know your whole story. You were still keeping that locked down tight.

Klaus' last day cast a shadow and when it finally arrived, you avoided him, not knowing what to say. He was clearly pushing you away and it never seemed like the right time. Klaus had started the program a few days before you arrived, so naturally he'd be leaving before you as well. You watched him leave at what you felt to be a safe distance. His street clothes were as wild as you imagined them: leather pants and a fur trimmed coat. He made a grand exit, blowing kisses and high-fiving everyone within reach. You saw his eyes search for yours and when he spotted you he paused, holding your gaze for a moment. Then he just walked out the front door. Well, you thought, as you pushed thoughts of getting high out of your mind and dragged yourself back to your room...that was that.

Then, there on your bed, you saw Klaus' copy of Good Omens. You smiled, holding the book up to your nose, and sniffed the pages. You took a moment to feel the excitement of the gift before trying to figure out what message Klaus was trying to convey. Was it 'goodbye forever' or proof that you would be seeing him again?


	2. Chapter 2

You left rehab on a rainy day in October, talking the subway back to your apartment which you managed to hang on to by subletting. The unemployment checks and your meager savings were about to run out. It was only your first day of freedom and the pressure to find a new job was making you think about using, so you called your sponsor, Kendra. 

Kendra had been a coke addict in the art scene. At twenty she had been tapped to be the next voice of her generation, but she struggled to live up to the hype. She started taking drugs in an attempt to keep her creative fires artificially stoked. Fortunately for Kendra, she was from a big, close knit family and they sent her to rehab when things spiraled out of control.

Kendra picked up right away. It was good to hear a familiar voice, but there was a lot of background noise on her end. She was at her little cousin's birthday party, she said. You explained how you needed to find a job and how scared you were. She asked you what you were going to do. You said you'd be spending the next few hours looking for jobs online, have some dinner, then go to bed.

"Sounds fucking depressing," she said. "You want to come over here? There's cake." 

"No, thank you. I'll be okay. I just needed to confess I had the urge."

"You sure?" We got some sexy DILFs in the family."

You laughed. "I'm not sure how to take that, Kendra. A generous offer, but I have to send out some resumes tonight. I'm feeling better now, really."

"Okay, you start getting cravings again, girl, you call me!

"Thanks, babe." Talking to Kendra reminded you about how much time you spent alone. Your family situation was very different than hers. Your parents were cold and distant, not really a part of your life anymore. It hurt, but you’d been making peace with it as part of your therapy.

You were in the process of checking the job sites while eating one of those salad kits right out of the bag when the phone rang. It was Klaus. You remembered giving him your number, but after the way he left, you never imagined him using it. You weren't even positive he had a cellphone, but the screen didn't lie. You picked up the call and could tell right away that he was high. 

"Heeeey, so I'm thinking about using."

"Klaus, I'm not your sponsor."

"Yeah, but he didn't pick up. I was surrounded. I needed a distraction."

"Surrounded? Klaus, what do you mean? What have you taken?"

"Some of this. Some of that. Who's counting?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the train station."

"Jesus, Klaus! You mean Grand Central Station?!"

"That's the one...It wasn't my idea."

"Stay there and don't take anything else!"

You took a very expensive cab ride to the train station, cursing the traffic, and wondering if the subway would have been faster. It was almost rush hour by the time you got there. You stood up on your tippy-toes, scanning the crowd, your pulse steadily increasing.

Klaus was over six feet tall, so you thought you'd see him above the rest of the people. Your heart sank when you suddenly realized it would be wiser to check the floor for him. and there he was balled up on the floor against the wall by the men's room. The way his head was tucked into his black coat made him look like a heap of trash, not even human. 

You knew what you had to do. You rushed over to him and pulled him to a sitting position. He was unconscious and drool ran down his chin. You pulled open his shirt and put both hands on his chest. Klaus' eyes jerked open, he sucked in a deep breath and looked at you confused.

"Y/N...What happened? What did you just do?"

You looked at the crowd gathered behind you gawking and taking video on their phones. "Not here. Let's go."

On the Subway, Klaus leaned over and forced eye contact. "You saved me, didn't you?"

You looked down at your hands, hesitating. "We should take you to the hospital for observation, make sure you're okay."

"No, no hospitals. It's my power. I see dead people. They talk to me. I can't do hospitals. There's too many of them. I can't...please just let me go. I'll get out at the next stop." Klaus started making his way through the people, towards the doors of the subway car. You pulled him back by his sleeve.

"Okay, no hospital...Come home with me." In spite of the extreme circumstances you blushed at how that sounded. "You shouldn't be alone right now." You added. 

When you arrived at your apartment, Klaus grabbed your hand. "I didn't actually thank you for saving my life. I know I fucked up. I haven't been fair to you, but you rushed in and saved me anyway. You're a good person, Y/N."

Your eyes were full of tears hearing him talk about you like that. He didn't know your dark secret, the pain fueling your addiction. Your mind flashed back to that moment and the dam broke. Your tears spilled over with ugly sobs. 

Klaus pulled you in and wrapped his arms around you. A wet spot formed on his shoulder where you rested your head. He didn't say anything, just held you. It was time to let it out, even if Klaus agreed that what you did was monstrous and decided never to speak to you again. You pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I discovered my power when I became a nurse. It started with small things. People would come in complaining of aches and pains. I'd check their blood pressure or take their temperature and by the time they saw the doctor their pain was gone. It seemed like a coincidence until it became a pattern. I was scared, didn't want anyone to find out, so I let a few patients see the doctor without making contact. I wouldn't touch them, wore gloves the entire time. They stayed sick. I felt terrible deciding who got to be healed, but when I did heal someone it made me so happy. The doctors took the credit, but I didn't care."

"Then I had my accident and I was still taking the oxy when I came back to work. I thought it would be the same. I thought I could still use my power..." As your sobs took over again, you wiped your face with your sleeve. 

"There was this kid, Aiden. He had a heart arrhythmia. I was with him in the triage room when he went into cardiac arrest. I put my hands on him before I signaled the doctor. He wasn't even hooked up to a monitor. I just thought it would work. It worked so many times before my accident. Once I realized it wasn't going to work, it was too late. It was too late for the doctors to save him. He died and I was responsible. The hospital wanted to keep it quiet, so they did an internal investigation. Of course I failed the drug test and was fired a week later. It happened so fast, but I know he could have been saved if I hadn't wasted those precious seconds...I haven't used my power again until today. I wasn't sure it would work, but I had to try."

"You've been carrying that around all this time?"

You nodded, your face still red from crying. 

"You've got to let it go. You did what you thought was best at the time."

"But I was fucked up, Klaus"

"You have an addiction. You're in recovery. You have to forgive yourself...It seems like your power only works when you're sober. My power only works when I'm sober. That's the reason I get high. Without it I'm constantly surrounded by death and pain and they all want something from me."

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I didn't know."

"What are we going to do?" You look up into his eyes.

"The best we can." Klaus pulled you in close and kissed your forehead. You spent the night together in bed just talking and holding each other until you both fell asleep.

The next day after Klaus left your apartment, Kendra called to check up on you. You told her about your evening with Klaus, leaving out some major details, of course. Kendra sucked in a sharp audible breath and warned you not to get too close. ‘Too late,’ you thought, burying your face into the pillow where Klaus rested his head the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you finished it?," Klaus inquired, his mouth full of ramen noodles.

"Yeah"

"And...."

"Oh my god, it's so epic. I never thought I'd root so hard for the antichrist....Heaven is full of hard ass warmongers...The devil is a deadbeat dad. That shit is priceless! And, of course, Azirafale and Crowley are so perfect together. I'd ship them."

"I really like you, Y/N." Klaus said, his eyes focused on you.

"Aren't you, uh?...You stammered.

"What?" He grinned, still staring and enjoying your embarrassment a little. 

I mean, I'm not completely...either, but I thought...Your voice got caught in your throat and your cheeks grew hot.

"Never mind. What I meant to say is, me too, Klaus. I like you too." You started frantically checking around the pillows on the couch. "Oh for fuck's sake - Where is the remote? I still need to show you my favorite movie."

"Since when do you swear this much?," Klaus teased.

You bopped him in the face with one of the pillows then settled into a comfortable position.

"I guess the ghosts decided to give you a break, hu?"

"Oh no. We're definitely not alone. It's like listening to two or more conversations at once. My brother, Ben is here. He's a real chatty bitch."

"Is he the one with the..." You mime a creature bursting out of your chest.

Klaus laughs. "Yeah. You know he can see you."

"Oh, right...I'm just saying 'Aliens' might not be the best choice of movies."

Your phone buzzed with a text from Kendra. It said 'call me - important.'

"Ooh. I've gotta make a quick call."

"Alright, I'll go outside for a smoke," he said. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Just a smoke," he assured you.

"Okay. Give me five minutes." Klaus shut the door and you turned your attention to Kendra.

"Hey Kendra, what's so important?"

"Is Klaus there?" Her tone of voice made you nervous.

"He went out for a smoke, why?"

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this....She paused and took a deep breath. "Klaus and I have been seeing each other. I know you two are close. Has he mentioned it to you?

"Um, no." You reply, still processing the information.

"That's what I was afraid of. I just hope he's not giving you the wrong idea. He's also been telling me things. He told me why you got fired from Mount Saini. I just wanted to warn you, before you got too involved. He's not who you think he is, Y/N. Just be careful.

"Okay, I appreciate you telling me." You wiped the tears that had already formed on your face as Klaus opened the door. He noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it? What happened?" He rushed over and tried to comfort you, but you just stared at the ground with your arms wrapped tightly around yourself, hurt but not wanting to confront him. You were embarrassed for thinking Klaus might have romantic feelings for you.

"I have a job interview in the morning. I think you should go," was all you could manage to say without crying.

"Please tell me what's going on," he pleaded. His hands gripped the back of his neck and he looked as if he was about to cry himself. The more he insisted, the more you felt like you were being played. Kendra's words still rang in your ears.

"I don't owe you an explanation. Just get the fuck out," you said, effectively ending the argument. Klaus searched your eyes for a compromise, but he found them unrelenting. Instead of slamming the door, as you may have expected, Klaus closed the door so carefully it barely made a sound, which was somehow worse. You started crying as soon as he was gone.

A few minutes into your breakdown, just as a headache was beginning to form, you went into the kitchen for some water and it dawned on you. Maybe Kendra was lying. Klaus looked genuinely confused and upset. After leaving your place, Klaus would have gone to Kendra's or to the club to score drugs. If you found him at the club, that could mean he wasn't with Kendra after all. It was worth a shot. 

You headed downtown to the spot he always talked about in group, 'The Shark Tank.' You were so conflicted. Part of you wanted to find him there, suggesting that maybe he did have feelings for you and not Kendra. Another part of you was devastated to think of him using again and that you had something to do with it. You were so torn, you thought about buying some street pills and just getting high. This is the point when you would have called your sponsor, which reminded you that you needed a new sponsor ASAP.

Klaus' description the club in group really flattered the place. It was really a grimy hole in the wall, chock full of sweaty club kids. It would seem that at thirty, Klaus had outgrown it. But then there he was, leaning against the wall looking despondent. You were relieved to see him there, but still anxious about what you might learn. He looked up at you confused. The music was so loud you had to get close and practically yell into his ear.

"Did you take anything?" Klaus just opened his hand. In it was a standard little plastic baggie of amphetamines. He looked up at you, clearly feeling the blunt force of his emotions. He was clean.

"What stopped you?" You asked, wondering how he had the strength.

"I guess I didn't want to disappoint you." The significance of this made your heart jump, but you couldn't let it stop you from your purpose. 

"Klaus, I have to ask you something." 

"Please! I have to know what you're mad about. I seriously have no clue."

"Kendra knows about my past, not about my power, but she knows the reason I was fired from the hospital...You didn't -"

"No, I didn't tell her that! I wonder how she would-"

"You're not sleeping with Kendra, are you?"

"God, no! I haven't talked to her since the last NA meeting. She came onto me, but I wasn't into it. I turned her down and she didn't take it well, but I didn't think she'd try anything like this," Klaus replied, looking genuinely distraught.

You looked into those haunted green eyes and you knew you believed him. Klaus was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. Kendra had raised some doubt during a moment of weakness, but she was manipulating you. You had real, tangible feelings for Klaus and it was time he knew it.

You held his head in your hands and kissed him delicately on the lips. Then you pulled back holding your breath for his reaction. A split second passed which felt like a millennia while he sorted his thoughts. Then he smiled, pulled you close, and kissed you with an intensity that affirmed everything you had hoped for. His passion persuaded you to move your body to the music with his. Dancing was something you had rarely, if ever done sober. But it felt so good to finally have your body pressed against his that the rhythm came naturally to you. His hands were wrapped around your waist and yours had found their way to the back of his neck. Klaus nuzzled into your ear and whispered, "Wanna get outta here?"

Buy the time you got to your apartment, you were so desperate for each other, you barely made it through the door without tumbling onto the floor. You each began shedding your clothes. Your eyes raked over his smooth skin and lean muscles, adding to the growing wet heat between your legs. He was likewise aroused by the sight of you removing your sundress. His tight leather pants were made tighter by the sight of your naked silhouette. You grabbed teasingly at his bulge while he explored your mouth with his tongue. “Let me help you with this,” you said into his lips, as your fingers fumbled with his fly. He trailed sensual kisses down your neck and shoulders. 

When his pants fell down around his ankles he kicked them off then lifted you off the ground to straddle him. Your breath caught in you throat as he spun you around towards the bed. He put you down gently and trailed his fingertips softly through the hollow between your breasts, over the soft curve of your stomach, and down to your aching pleasure center. He looked into your eyes as his fingers danced and played with your sensitive flesh. You gasped and moaned, reacting to his subtle and not so subtle movements. He dragged his lips down to your breast and sucked your nipple into his mouth while he slipped his fingers into your tight wet void. You bucked forward and he swirled his thumb against your swollen bundle of nerves. There was no holding back, you came before you even realized what was happening, moaning and twitching and spasming around Klaus’ fingers.

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” he said, withdrawing his fingers and giving them a little taste.

You reached up, wrapping one hand gently around his neck and purred, “I need you now, Klaus.”

That was all he needed. You felt his throat muscles clench and his erection press harder against your belly. He slipped into you so easily and filled you completely. Then he began thrusting, grinding, and building friction exactly where you wanted it. Another orgasm pulsed through you, and Klaus watched your body arch and react. He cracked a proud little smile as he continued. After riding out your climax, you seized his shoulders and rolled on top of him. You wanted to make him feel the way he made you feel. You rocked your hips forward until he was buried buried to the hilt. You intuitively wrapped your hands around his neck and squeezed lightly as you bounced up and down. It wasn’t long before Klaus was bucking and releasing himself deep inside you. 

“Wow, that was….”

“Um hm.”

You dismounted carefully and rested your head on the pillow next to him. You laid there together a moment, just catching your breath. He grabbed your hand and laced your fingers together. 

“So, this is going to sound random ...My father died a few weeks ago. You were still in rehab. I went back home for the funeral and saw all my brothers and sisters. It got me thinking.”

"Oh god, that's right. I remember seeing it in the news. I'm so sorry, Klaus. I can't believe I didn't even acknowledge it."

"Seriously, don't worry about it...He will not be missed...The point I was trying to make is that if you’re interested, I ‘d like to take you home...to meet my family.”

“Oh my god, Klaus, yes!” You peppered his face with featherlight kisses, then you settled in behind him, one arm under the pillow and the other slung over his hip.

“Oh, wait. I really do have a job interview in the morning.” You suddenly remembered and leaned over to set your alarm. “And let’s confront Kendra at the next meeting. She shouldn’t get away with this shit and I’d love to know where she got her information.”

“Mmm,” Klaus writhed against you. “You’re sexy when you plot revenge.”

“Go to sleep,” you chuckled, kissing his curls.


	4. Chapter 4

You had to wait another week to catch Kendra at a meeting. In that time you and Klaus only grew closer. He took you to the mansion and tried to introduce you to his brothers and sisters, but none of them were home. Grace had been "deactivated” and Pogo was polite, but seemed preoccupied with something. It was still pretty exciting seeing where Klaus had grown up and it felt a bit naughty having sex in his twin bed. 

When your opportunity arrived to confront Kendra, you walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes. Klaus stood behind you, backing you up and trying his best to look tough. She just smiled bigger than a Cheshire Cat. 

"I don't like being lied to, Kendra. I'd also like to know how you really got that information about me." You could feel the anger building inside you. 

"You sound paranoid, Y/N. I don't know what you're talking about." Kendra said dismissively then started to laugh. 

"Don't try to gaslight me, Kendra." You lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm. She screamed so you let go, stumbling backwards into Klaus. "Shit, what was that, Y/N?! That really hurt....It still hurts!"

"Nothing...I barely touched you." You were surprised by her reaction. It really was a light touch, but she was crying and her arm didn't look right. Your anger turned to concern. Kendra was always prone to theatrics, but this was something else. 

The meeting organizer dashed over and led Kendra to a chair. Another member brought her some water and there was a clamor of activity around her. "You two better leave now," she said. Not wanting to be charged with assault, you and Klaus headed for the exit. 

"Wait." A familiar voice called to you from the back of the room. It was Andrea. "I hear what you say to Kendra. It is Greg, the counselor. They have sex...open files," she whispered. 

"Gracias, Andrea," said Klaus, followed by more Spanish conversation.

Then Andrea turned to include you in on her thoughts in English. "I don't like Kendra. She is a...what do you say...cunt. I hope the arm is broken."

You choked in surprise at her choice of words. "Wow, Andrea, your English...it's gotten really...colorful. Thank you for letting us know." You gave one of her hands a light squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

You headed back to your apartment with Klaus. "So what else was she saying? What made her hate Kendra so much?,” you asked him.

"Kendra called ICE on Andrea's brother and he was deported all because Andrea didn't come to her art show. But she was working, she's always working. She has two jobs and works sixty hours a week. And I've seen Kendra's art. It's just a bunch of plastic trash glued together with some paint splattered on it. We're not missing anything."

"I think we found our super villain," You laughed nervously.

"That reminds me...," said Klaus. What was that back there? You got mad and started hulking out. Is that something new...or?"

"I have no idea. I really didn't mean to hurt her." You replied. It was true.

"I'll have to remember to stay on your good side," Klaus joked.

The next day you started your new job as a receptionist at an optometrist's office. Professionally it was a big step down from triage nurse at the city's busiest hospital, but you'd be making enough money for rent and necessities. In honor of the occasion Klaus had planned to take you out for dinner, not anything fancy, just something other than pizza or instant noodles. 

Your first day of work training went fine, nothing to report. You spent most of it watching the clock and looking forward to hanging out with Klaus. You had given him a key, so he could come and go when he pleased. He divided his time between your apartment and the mansion. It was quite a contrast, you laughed to yourself as you opened the door. "Honey, I'm home!" you called, but there was no answer. "Klaus?" Nothing. Okay, he's probably just running late, you thought, and called his cellphone. It went right to voicemail. Shit!


	5. Chapter 5

You sat on your couch waiting for Klaus until you got hunger pangs. Maybe he got held up and his phone just ran out of juice, you justified, heading for the fridge. There was barely anything in it because you had planned to go out that night. Bread and butter would have to do. Another hour went by and the worry set in again. You headed back to The Shark Tank to see if he had fallen off the wagon. This relationship was going to take patience, you knew that. 

The bouncer hadn't seen him, but you took a quick look around just in case. That's when the panic set in. It wasn't a good look, especially for a recovering opioid addict. You needed to keep moving, keep searching for him. It was the only thing keeping you from a breakdown. You remembered he said he needed to talk to one of his brothers about something, the old one in a young body. Maybe he knew where Klaus was. You charged up the street, your emotions shifting back and forth between anger and worry. The air was chilly, you had no jacket on, but you were sweating. 

You arrived at the mansion feeling considerably exhausted. Pogo invited you in. "Master Klaus is not in, Miss Y/N."

"That's okay I just need to talk to...four. I mean FIVE! Can I sit down?"

Pogo escorted you to the parlor and went off to fetch him. You sat on the antique sofa and wiped the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand. A very large man came lumbering into the room and furrowed his brows at you. "Excuse me. Who are you?" 

"You must be Luther. I'm Y/N..." You stood up and then all of a sudden you felt a rush of blood to your head, a pins and needles sensation took over your entire body, and your face met with the carpet. When you came to you were back up on the sofa surrounded by the other members of the Hargreeves clan. You heard them talking about you while you struggled to open your eyes.

"Think she's got something to do with those people who attacked us?"

"I doubt it."

"What's her name?..."

"Y/N, wake up, honey, have some water." Allison handed you the glass and you guzzled it down in several consecutive gulps. "Thank you," you said breathlessly.

Alison sat down next to you. "Are you alright?" You nodded, still dazed. "Sorry to be blunt, but who are you? Pogo said you were looking for Klaus?" 

"He's my...uh...we're friends from rehab." The complexities of your relationship were none of their business, but it was funny how it hadn't occurred to you to put a label on it until this moment. You were just happy it existed. Nobody, yourself included, seemed satisfied with your answer, but there were more important things to discuss here. Your eyes scanned the room trying to focus. That's when you spotted the kid by the bar pouring himself a scotch. "Five!" 

"Yeah, he was here, wanted me to use my power to get some guy out of ICE detention or something. Said I owed him a favor. He sounded high." 

Your heart swelled thinking of Klaus' kindness. "You do owe him a favor. He showed me the scar on his forehead. And no, he wasn't high. He's in recovery." 

Five narrowed his eyes at you. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where Klaus is. Does anybody know where he might have gone?" Luther and Allison avoided your gaze, looking at the floor. Diego studied the knife in his hand. 

You could tell you weren't getting anywhere. "Can I have a look at his room, see if he left a note or a clue or something?," you asked, desperately.

"Knock yourself out," Luther grunted.

You found a damp towel on the bed and an extinguished cigarette, half smoked, in the ashtray. You stood there trying to figure out if the presence of these objects held any significance when voice startled you. “He's probably just getting high." It was Diego leaning in the door. 

"You don't seem to have a lot of faith in your brother." 

"It's what he does. He's been to rehab...six times by my count. I root for him every time, but it always ends up the same way. Good luck finding him, just don't be surprised by what you find."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Diego."

You left the mansion more worried about Klaus then when you arrive, but you reminded yourself that he'd only been missing for a few hours at this point. Better get home in case he returned, you thought. But your legs, following orders from your stomach, made a detour through a convenience store. You picked up a turkey sandwich, a big bag of Doritos, and a gallon of chocolate milk. Then a ridiculous notion entered your head, leading you a few aisles over. You scanned the shelf and snatched up the cheapest pregnancy test they had. You were on birth control, but you had never fainted before in your life. You were curious, but not enough to dignify this nonsense with an expensive test. You just wanted to rule it out so you could focus on getting Klaus back in your arms. 

The apartment was still empty when you got back. You quickly consumed your dinner, peed on the test stick, then got into the shower while you waited for the result. The hot water felt so good you began to relax a little. You were sure there was some reasonable explanation for Klaus' disappearance that both of you would laugh about later and that little fainting spell was nothing more than stress and dehydration. You got out, toweled off, and looked down at the stick to find a dark, unambiguous plus sign. Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning to the sound of your alarm, feeling like you had been hit by a truck. You shuffled to the bathroom and noticed something different about your reflection in the mirror. Your stomach and breasts were noticeably larger than they were the day before. It's definitely not supposed to happen this fast, you thought - this is a dream. Hell, maybe the positive test was a dream too - it's one of those crazy layered dreams. You slapped yourself across the face, hoping it might wake you up. It didn't. 

You went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The fridge was, of course, still empty, so you made yourself some tea and toast. Then the reality of your situation suddenly hit you and you began to cry. You cried because you missed Klaus. You cried because he was your best friend and the one who would have helped you figure this out. You cried because you were absolutely terrified. 

You called in sick to work - "food poisoning." Then you made an appointment with your gynecologist just to confirm what you already knew. They had a cancelation and offered to take you in right away. That almost never happens in the city. Maybe having a doctor take a look at you would make this all seem natural, you hoped. Maybe then you’d have some kind of motherhood epiphany. 

The office was cold and Dr. Rhodes, who was normally very bubbly and chatty, looked nervous and distracted. "Congratulations, Y/N," she said with a small, noncommittal smile. "Okay, let's check your chart. You are at how many weeks now?"

"Just two...at the most."

"I was going to say twelve, but every pregnancy is different. Some women start showing earlier. I would normally order a blood test to confirm, but I think we'll go ahead and do an ultrasound." 

The doctor applied a warm, clear jelly and glided the ultrasound wand slowly over you swollen abdomen. The images on the screen could not be mistaken for a two week pregnancy. This looked like a baby. It had a heartbeat. You were overwhelmed trying to process all of this. 

"Well, everything looks good. Remember to take your vitamins," she said snapping off her rubber gloves. You got the sense that she was rushing it. And why was she avoiding the obvious? This was not a normal pregnancy. Also, why no blood test? Her responses seemed prefabricated and her eyes darted around the room as if talking for someone else's benefit.

She quickly jotted something down on her prescription pad. "I’m writing you a prescription for something that will be very important for you and the baby." You looked down at the hastily scribbled note. It said 'run' and beneath that was an address. The doctor’s eyes were intense, but she wouldn’t say anything else. 

Your hands trembled as you stuffed the note into your purse and made your exit as quickly and calmly as possible. After about a block and a half of walking in the opposite direction of your apartment, you finally turned around to see if it looked like anyone was following you. Still not satisfied, you took the subway and switched cars at the last second. If you were being followed, you were making it as difficult for them as possible. Obviously someone was after you, but who and why? You looked at the address on the prescription again. Was it a safe place to hide? Doctor Rhodes had been your gynecologist since moving to New York. You trusted her.

You finally made it home to pack a bag and figure out your next step. When you stepped off the elevator, Klaus was crumpled on the floor in front of your apartment. He looked like he did that night at the train station: broken. 

"Klaus!" You ran to him and lifted his chin so you could look into his eyes, but they were swollen shut from hours of crying. There was blood on his hands and he was wearing what looked like an old army uniform. “Klaus, what happened to you?" 

He just stared back, unable to speak. You gathered him up in your arms and helped him to his feet. He exhaled, latching onto you tightly. You brought him inside, laid him on the bed, and started the shower for him. You nervously wondered about the dog tags around his neck, the new tattoos, and scars on his body as you stripped him down and helped him into the shower. It was torture having so many unanswered questions and holding onto a huge secret of your own, but it just wasn’t the right time. You grabbed a gym bag and started filling it with clothes.

Klaus came out of the shower looking exactly the same only now he was clean. You lent him some of your clothes which suited him just fine. “Klaus, I am going out of town. I think there are some people after me.” He perked up and looked directly into your eyes with his bloodshot, watery green ones. Now that he was emerging from his semi-conscious state, you suddenly became aware of your changing body. You shifted your weight, trying not to carry it forward and adjusted your oversized shirt. “I know you are hurting and I want you to tell me what happened when you are ready, but I should leave now. Will you come with me?” Klaus nodded and took your hand, giving it a little squeeze.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus was asleep next to you on the bus, his face twisted with fear, misery, and longing. This was obviously more than just the result of falling off the wagon. Though Klaus had tried to hide his interaction with the dead when you were around, you had seen how it affected him. That was not it either. You were so relieved to have him back, but also desperate to know what happened to him while he was gone, what was causing him all of this pain.

You had barely any money left to make the journey. It also occurred to you that you'd probably be fired from your new job for failing to show up on the first week. You couldn’t just keep calling in sick. The Greyhound tickets ate up most of your remaining cash, but your gut had told you to follow the doctor's advice. You wanted to play it safe for the baby and hopefully figure out who was after you and why.

You got off the bus with Klaus and walked about a mile down a dirt road to the address from Dr. Rhodes. It was a big, old farmhouse in upstate New York with solar panels on the roof. Klaus was fully awake and experiencing bad withdrawal. You rubbed his back to soothe him while he puked in the bushes. You mused at how you hadn't gotten any morning sickness while you rang the elaborate high tech doorbell.

You were greeted by a solid, gray haired, hippie, who looked to be in her sixties.

“Hi, sorry about your bushes. I’m Y/N and this is Klaus.”

She glanced down at the mess and smiled dryly. “That’s alright.”

“I was sent here by my doctor, Dr. Rhodes.”

“We've been expecting you. My name is Hope. Why don’t you come in and I’ll get you some lunch? She looked at Klaus. “I’ll get you a drink of water and a new toothbrush, hun.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” You spoke for the two of you since Klaus was still out of it. You hadn’t eaten a thing since your meager breakfast and you were starving. Hope showed you to the kitchn and offered you chicken salad sandwiches and canned peaches, like the kind in a mason jar. All of it was homemade from scratch, even the bread. Poor Klaus nibbled, but really could not stomach anything. 

“You know, It’s funny, I’m not actually sure why Dr. Rhodes sent me here or even who’s following me. Would you mind enlightening us?

“On October 1, 1989, forty-three full term babies were born simultaneously, to women who were not even pregnant. The children had special abilities. Donna Rhodes was one of the doctors who studied their cases. There were others too, some wanted to use the children as weapons or exploit them. Reginald Hargreeves wasn’t the only one vying to adopt the forty-three, but certainly the richest and most well-known. The others were studied in secrecy, some by foreign governments. I suppose there were some parents who just denied everything and tried to give their children a normal life, but not even those children were safe. I run this house to protect members of the forty-three from the commission and anyone else who might try to harm them.”

“The commission?”

“Time travelers who control events of the past leading to the apocalypse.”

“I think those are the assholes who kidnapped me. They tried to get information about my brother, but I didn’t know anything. I only escaped because I…I found their suitcase. I didn’t know what it was. Didn’t know what it would do. I just stole the thing and when I opened it, I was dropped into the middle of the god damn Vietnam war...I didn’t know what would happen if I opened it again. It didn’t come with instructions. Klaus hung his head. They handed me a gun. I stayed. I fought. I served for a year and then…” Klaus’ voice broke and trailed off.

“I’m going to give you two a moment.” Hope said as she left the kitchen.

“Oh, Klaus,” you cried when he wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry things are different now. While I was there I…”

“Stop.” You cut him off and pulled back to look at him, holding both of his hands in yours. His expression was all cried out. “I’m glad you told me. I want to help you get clean again, help you heal. I’m not going anywhere.”

Hope reentered the kitchen. “Everybody good?” You each nodded politely in spite of your need for more privacy. “Okay, I’m going to lay down the ground rules. First, I’m going to need your cellphones.” She held out a strange looking black pouch. You dropped your phone into it, then Hope turned to Klaus. He held his tattooed palms up in the air.

“Don’t have one.” Hope looked at him sceptically. “I swear.”

“I go to great lengths to keep this address removed from public record - past, present, and future.” Just then a thin, non-binary individual with an close-cropped, asymetrical haircut entered and started moving about the kitchen, making themselves a snack. “That’s Alex...Does all the internet spy shit. Alex, honey, come say hi.”

Alex waved their sandwich at you. “Klaus, Y/N...welcome to Hope’s house. Don’t do anything dumb. I’ll be in the dungeon.”

“Alex is a genius, but not really a people person…Okay, next, I expect you to pitch in around here. All my guests have responsibilities.”

“That sounds reasonable,” you responded. 

Hope watched you while you continued eating in silence for a moment, then poured you a glass of iced tea. “Boy, you’re really going after those sandwiches, that baby must be hungry…,“ she said. Klaus’ eyes got wide. His hand reached up and covered his mouth. Your heart stopped. You wished you had telepathic abilities so you could shut her up.

“…It takes about four weeks from conception to birth with one parent in the forty-three, with two it might be even sooner. We should start preparing.” Hope saw Klaus’ face. “Oh, honey…He didn’t know. I’m sorry.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Our baby?”

You nodded nervously. He looked almost as scared as you were.

“Do you mind if we turn in?,” you asked your hostess, praying she’d get the hint. “We’ll be useful in the morning, I promise.”

Hope showed you to your room in the attic. It was a bit stuffy, but a tiny open window and oscillating fan made it livable. The bathroom was a communal one at the bottom of a narrow staircase. Hope supplied you with towels, a bar of soap, and the new toothbrush she promised Klaus. You laid down on the bed while Klaus washed up. It felt so good to get off your feet, you started to drift off in spite of the bombshell news of the last half hour.

You awoke with Klaus sitting on the bed next to you, gently rubbing your arm.

“How long was I out?”

“About ten minutes…listen, there’s something I have to tell you. I was going to tell you downstairs, but you didn’t let me finish.” He took a deep breath. “When I was in Vietnam I thought I had no way back.” You began to sense where this was going. “I thought I would die there…I met someone…I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I fell in love…His name was Dave. I was foolish enough to follow him to the front lines…and then he died in my arms.”

Your heart was filled with conflicting emotions, but anger wasn’t one of them. How could you be angry given the circumstances? You were, however, embarrassed to be jealous of a dead man. Klaus looked at you, waiting for your reaction, but the words escaped you. The silence made him tense.

You suddenly felt a new sensation in your belly - a sort of twitch. It dawned on you that this was the baby kicking. Early of course, but by Hope’s estimate, this baby was developing rapidly and would be arriving within the next few weeks.

“It kills me to think of you finding out about this pregnancy alone. I know you’re a strong, and extremely capable badass, Y/N, but i should have been with you…”

You giggled slightly at the notion that your little one wanted to weigh in on this conversation.

“…Wait, what’s going on?” He asked, noticing that you attention had shifted.

“Klaus, give me your hand,” you whispered.

He slowly and tentatively extended his trembling hand then looked up for permission. You rested his hand carefully on your stomach. The baby kicked again as if on cue.

Klaus’ eyes lit up for the first time since his disappearance. He smiled and you smiled back, both of you forgetting the reality of your situation for a moment.

Klaus kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed behind you so he could feel for more kicks. You laid like that in silence for a while until you felt the urge to speak. “Klaus, I’m sorry about what happened to you…and Dave. I want to give you as much time as you need…I mean, this situation is completely unfair, but I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that…I realized something while you were gone…I love you.”

You turned your head to see that Klaus had fallen asleep. So much for pouring your heart out. You closed your eyes and gave into your own exhaustion.

The next morning there was a loud knock on your bedroom door that startled you awake. It was Hope. “Come down and get some breakfast, then I’ll assign chores.”

“Okay, thank you - be right down.” It took some effort to get Klaus out of bed. He was still pretty sick. You pulled a clean pair of leggings over your growing belly and tossed a second pair to Klaus. He looked so good in everything. You sighed, wiping the sleep out of your eyes and headed downstairs.

You looked around the table full of great smelling food and bustling conversation that slowed to a stop when you entered. There were a few new faces. “Y/N, Klaus, meet your housemates.” Hope motioned around the table. “You remember Alex…” Alex winked and raised a cup of coffee in your direction.

“This is Ravi and Kyle. They’ve been here for about a year now, is that right?” Both men just shrugged. “Ravi has small object telekinesis and Kyle makes lightning.”

Hope gestured to the shy brunette sitting across from you. “Sarah’s been here about a month or so. She can jump 50 feet in the air and land on her feet.”

“Sorry, I forgot to ask what you two could do.”

“I can heal with touch and -”

“I talk to ghosts.” Klaus chimed in.

“I wonder what power the baby will have,” said Hope matter-of-factly. “Maybe you already have an idea. Babies sometimes use their powers in utero. It shows up as an additional power for the mother. Have you noticed anything like that?”

You and Klaus shared a nervous knowing look, both of you recalling the incident where you injured Kendra just by touching her. The implications of having a baby with such a power made you very uneasy.

“No…,” you lied to avoid a longer conversation. You looked down at your oatmeal, silently panicking.


	9. Chapter 9

“How do you feel about laundry?,” Hope asked, pointing to small room adjacent to the kitchen. With no phone, no TV, not even a book or a window you’d be trapped alone with your thoughts. Hope pulled in a chair from the kitchen and patted you on the shoulder. She was doing you a favor, a light chore for the expectant mother. You smiled for her benefit.

“Sure. I’ll get it all done, no problem.”

“Klaus, I need you out in the field to pick the last of the tomatoes and kale if you’re up to it.”

“Let me at ‘em,” he said making a cute grabby gesture with his fingers. You snorted. It was a glimpse of the old Klaus making an appearance, a sign that he was coping.

“It’s the end of the growing season, so we need to harvest, can, and freeze as much as possible. Ravi and Sarah will show you what to do.”

Klaus took his cue and left through the screen door with a snap and a flurry of clucks and feathers from the roaming chickens. The thought of Klaus doing farm work gave you a special satisfaction. It was both sexy and ridiculous.

Hope turned to go. “If you need something, I’ll be buzzing around. And if any of these old things break down…” She smacked the top of the dryer for emphasis. “Go find Kyle, he knows machines, he can fix it.”

You settled into the task, separating the clothes and loading the washers. When that was done you sat down and tried to meditate like they showed you in rehab, but it was no use.

Klaus came running to you out of breath with Ravi and Sarah in tow. “Hey, I just saw a car pull up. It was them. Hazel and Cha Cha…commission agents…the bad guys.”  
Alex came up from the cellar muttering, “How the fuck did they find us?”

“Shit, what do we do?” You turned to Klaus.

“Hide, get low.” Both of you hid behind the kitchen island.

The agents broke in the front door and proceeded to argue among themselves. They were not even wearing masks. Hope lunged forward, pointing a shotgun at the intruders. They put two bullets in her chest and shoved right past her with barely a pause in their conversation.

Ravi smashed a bunch of empty mason jars sitting on a shelf.

“What the hell are you doing? They’ll hear us.” Klaus hissed.

Sure enough, the agents stopped their bickering and headed for the kitchen.

“Which part of small object telekinesis didn’t you understand?,” Ravi sighed. He made the hundreds of glass shards rise into the air. “Oh shit,” Klaus whispered, then fist bumped to his resourcefulness.

“Come on out, little mama…we’re not going to hurt you,” Cha Cha taunted you with her gun drawn.

Ravi sent the jagged shards of varying shapes and sizes flying through the air, stabbing and slicing the agents and imbedding themselves into nearly every inch of exposed skin. The agents staggered back and screamed. Cha Cha, who seemed to get the worst of it, dropped her gun after firing it off in a random direction. It landed on the floor. Klaus scrambled over and recovered it while Hazel and Cha Cha struggled to pick the the glass out of each other’s faces and necks. Their white shirt collars had been stained red with blood.

“Where the fuck is our backup?,” Hazel shouted up at the ceiling.

Klaus checked the clip to see how many bullets were left in the gun, took the safety off, and pointed the muzzle to the ground. Seeing how adept he was with a weapon was startling. He looked scared but his actions looked instinctual.

Half a dozen more agents in SWAT gear came charging in, guns blazing, like something out of a movie. You flattened yourself harder against the stainless steel frame of the kitchen island while Klaus returned fire. “Holy shit, fellas, we’re supposed to take the pregnant one alive. Dial it back a notch,” Hazel snapped.

You noticed that one of the SWAT agents was standing close enough to touch. If you were to catch him off guard, maybe you could break his shin the way you had broken Kendra’s arm. They couldn’t kill you. What was the worst that could happen?, you reasoned. Reaching out on your hands and knees, you snatched his pant leg. He reacted, kicking you right under the chin, making you see stars. Then he reached down and grabbed a handful of your hair, but that’s when you took hold of his wrist, breaking it instantly. The pain brought him down to his knees until you were face to face. “I can’t kill you, but I’m going to make you bleed for that!,” he snarled. Without thinking, you reached up with both hands and cupped his ears, then watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. You must have given him an aneurism. You looked up at the rest of the chaotic scene, paralyzed by the shock of what you had just done.

Kyle ran in toward the sound of the commotion. He fired a bolt of lightning at Hazel. The electric charge made him convulse and fling his gun across the room. No one noticed the spark that hit the curtains until the kitchen started filling with smoke. Everyone got down on the floor. Sarah crawled up to Klaus asking how to help.

“Jump us outta here,” he said, frantically.

“Yeah, I can jump high, but I can’t phase through walls or smash through bricks like Super Mario. It doesn’t work like that!”

“Well if we don’t leave now we’re going to die.” Klaus has been triggered by the violence, but was doing his best to stay strong for you and the baby.

An angry and bloodied Cha Cha suddenly emerged through the cloud of smoke. “Come here, you little shit!,” she growled, latching onto your ankle. Before you could react, Sarah kicked her hard, right in the face.

“I guess these legs are good for more than jumping,” she grinned.

Klaus disappeared for a moment and returned with the injured Hazel who he was holding at gunpoint. “Now, let’s get out of here, he coughed…"Do we have everyone? Don’t leave anyone behind. Where’s Hope?” Alex shook their head mournfully.

The rest of you came stumbling out of the burning farmhouse coughing and gasping for air. You did a quick headcount. “Hey, Y/N, could you help me out with this?” Kyle had been shot. There was a bullet in his shoulder.

“I’d love to, but unless you want that bullet to set off every metal detector for the rest of your life, I’m going to need Ravi’s assistance on this one.”

“Okay, make it quick please.” Kyle winced as Ravi removed the bullet telekinetically and you healed the wound with your touch.

Klaus still had the gun pointed at Hazel. “Give me your keys.” Hazel fished them out of his pocket and dropped them into Klaus’ open palm.

“I don’t care about this mission anymore. You know my partner tried to kill me? I just want to run away with my girlfriend and open a doughnut shop.” he said.

“Moving speech, but can you shut up for a second?” Klaus said to Hazel, then addressed his comrades. “I’m not sure where we go from here, but are you guys going to be alright?”  
Alex spoke up through tears, “We’ve got a van in the barn. Guess it’s time to hit the road.”

“It’s a shame, we were starting to make a great team,” …And I’m so sorry about Hope,“ you said with a hug. You and Klaus hugged them all and wished them luck, then turned your focus on how to end this madness and get home.

Klaus forced Hazel into the trunk of the blue Volvo. “Cozy?,” he asked rhetorically before closing the lid and handing you the keys. You both hopped in. “Christ on a cracker,” Klaus gasped, looking into the rear view mirror.

You scanned the empty backseat. “It’s Cha Cha’s ghost isn’t it?”

“Bingo.”

“And is that what I think it is?,” you said pointing to a large black suitcase.

“Yup.”


	10. Chapter 10

You started driving, not sure of where to go, but you wanted to get some distance away from the burning safe house. Klaus was staring into the backseat, arguing with the recently deceased agent Cha Cha.

“What’s she saying, what’s she saying?!”

“The commission is going to keep sending agents until they get our baby.”

“What about the suitcase?”

“This one is programmed to return to the commission headquarters when the job is done.”

“Well, looks like we have a decision to make…keep running or confront these assholes…You know my vote,” you added with conviction.

“All right, let’s do it,” he said. “Stop the car.” You pulled over onto the shoulder with the sound of tires scraping the gravel. You both turned around in your seats and stared at the thing.

“Well?,” you said, leaning in.

“The last time I opened one of these things…” He paused. “I think you’re going to have to do it.”

You opened it quickly before you could talk yourself out of it. There was a blinding flash of light accompanied by an awkward sensation like getting sucked up into a vacuum and then forced back out again. The baby was kicking like crazy.

After rematerializing, it took a moment to focus your eyes on the scene in front of you. You were shocked to see Kendra, your old sponsor from rehab. She was dressed differently, but you were certain it was her. She appeared to be in a standoff with Klaus’ brother, Five. He was holding a grenade with his finger on the pin. In front of him were a series of vacuum tubes, buttons and controls. Behind him was glass room with rows of black suitcases exactly like the one that had brought you there.

“Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?!,” Five looked confused, which was unusual for him, because he was usually thinking several steps ahead of everyone.

“I could ask you the same thing!,” Klaus replied, equally confused.

“Kendra, you are the one behind all of this?”

“It’s cute that you still think my name is Kendra…Kendra is the name of the woman who does my nails. I just thought it had a nice ring to it.”

She indicated her arm in a sling that matched her 1950’s inspired dress. “That scene you made in the meeting…breaking my arm…just confirmed what we suspected. It was a risk, but we had to see how the child’s powers would manifest. We plan on using them to the fullest. He or she will be a great asset to the commission.”

“You live here in the future. If you had kidnapped our baby, made them evil, wouldn’t you know what kind of powers they have and whether it’s a boy or a girl?,” you asked defiantly.

“My dear, you are speaking of a time travel paradox. We orchestrated this whole thing. This is history being made! Now give up all this nonsense and join us. If you work for me, I can make sure you are well compensated.”

While you were distracted, Five had been sucker punched from behind by another agent. The grenade fell to the ground and rolled, thankfully, with the pin still intact. The agent proceeded to aim his gun at Klaus. Klaus fired instead, sending the agent to the ground. Kendra, or “the handler” or whatever her name was, looked surprised. Lunging forward, you snatched her by her injured arm. More agents that had come out of the woodwork. You took the handler with both hands, one around her waist, the other hovering just above her exposed forehead that had become dotted with perspiration.

Word of your powers, the baby’s powers had apparently gotten around the commission because the agents lowered their guns. Five was still lying on the floor unconscious. Klaus managed to lift him on to his shoulder and carefully picked up the grenade. He looked at you for reassurance. You nodded, releasing the handler. Klaus pulled the pin with is teeth and lobbed it in the direction of agents. You grabbed his hand and started running. Five was revived by the sound of the blast and took all three of you back to the present.


	11. Chapter 11

When the flash of light faded from your eyes you found yourself in the Hargrevees mansion standing right next to the sofa you once fainted on. The time travel sensation was hard on your body. The baby wasn’t kicking anymore. It had moved low, causing you to cramp up, changing the shape of your bump. Your legs were suddenly wet. Something warm trickled into the floor. Klaus was the first to notice. He put his hand softly on your shoulder.

“Y/N, I think your wat-”

“Ahhhh!,” You cut him off with a scream. It was your first big contraction.

“Your water just broke.”

“I know, Klaus. I was an ER nurse, remember? We have to time how far apart the contraaa -,“ you screamed again, doubled over in pain, tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes. Your screams had alerted the other Hargreeves siblings who came rushing down to see what was going on.

"Allison! Oh, thank god! What do we do? I’ve only seen this in the movies.” Klaus was frantic. Allison froze at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, then quickly sprang into action.

“Lay her down, get her a pillow for Christ’s sake!” She said, motioning to Klaus and Five. “And towels, we’re going to need towels,” she added.  
“Shouldn’t we take you to the hospital?, "Klaus asked.

"We’re way past that,” you said, reaching into your leggings. You felt the silky wet top of the baby’s head. “This is happening nowwww,” you moaned.

The boys each grabbed an arm, laid you down on the Persian rug, and stuffed a pillow under your head. Klaus sat next to you on the floor, holding your hand and moving the stubborn sweaty strands of hair away from your face. You looked up at him and smiled until the pain made your face go sour again. Luther and Diego ran in from opposite sides of the room each with an armful of towels. “Throw them here!,” Alison shouted. She placed them under your rear as you pulled off your leggings, modesty be damned. Diego and Luther both turned abruptly away from the sight of your partial nudity. Allison rolled her eyes and spread one of the extra towels over your bent legs. “She’s decent now, boys,” she sighed. Five just continued his casual observation. You never pictured doing this with such a large audience.

“Okay, Y/N, I think you’re gonna have to push now,” she said, looking up from between your thighs. She had a towel poised and ready to receive the baby. You leaned forward, gripping Klaus’ hand and pushed, you really tried, but the searing pain was too much.

You flopped back down into the pillow. “It hurts so much,” you said through tears. Klaus’ face mirrored your own in sympathy. He held your hand a little tighter and kissed it.  
“Y/N, you are the strongest person I’ve ever met. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much. You can do this. I believe in you.” He nuzzled next to your face and kissed your temple. You pushed again. This time felt different, productive. The sound you made was primal. It was followed by gasps from everyone in the room as the baby emerged. A momentary silence made you hold your breath until you heard a loud cry. Everyone sighed with relief then cheered. “It’s a boy!” Allison announced, wrapping him in the towel and handing him over to you. You cradled your baby In your arms. Klaus cradled you both in his. The newborn could barely open his eyes, but he was beautiful and you loved him with every bit of your heart.

Allison cut and tied the cord and helped you with the afterbirth. She was not an expert, but she muddled through with your instructions.  
“Allison, I don’t know how to thank you for all you’ve done.” 

“We are so grateful,” Klaus added.

“Of course, don’t be ridiculous. From one mom to another, you were a soldier...and with no drugs...you’re a superhero!” You both laughed at her choice of words.   
“Would you like to take the baby somewhere more comfortable and private?,” she asked.

“Yes, but I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Luther will carry you.”

Luther perked up. “Um… Sure.” 

Klaus followed close behind, hissing at Luther every few feet with a “careful” and “watch her head” as he lumbered down the hall with you. He brought you to Klaus’ room and laid you down on the bed. Klaus was beside himself, his emotions alternating between sheer panic, pure bliss, and wistful contemplation when he thought you weren’t looking. He encouraged you through your attempts to breastfeed and celebrated your victory when you finally got the baby to latch properly. When the baby was full, Klaus burped him and popped him inside his roomy v-neck t-shirt so they could be skin to skin, like Allison suggested. He marveled at each little finger and toe. And he lost it every time his son looked at him and make any sort of expression at all. 

Each of the Hargreeves had their turn visiting the baby, moving in and out of the room, chatting with you and bringing you things. It was really sweet, a very different reception than the last time you visited the mansion.

Diego’s face lit up around the baby. He shed his vest full of knives in favor of a soft, black turtleneck sweater. He cradled his tiny nephew so tenderly in his arms, vowing to teach him everything he knows.

The baby took one look at Luther and started crying. Luther awkwardly tried to soothe him, but it was no use. He handed the baby back to Klaus, looking a little sad.  
“Maybe he’s just gassy. You can try again later,” you offered.

What Five lacked in warmth, he made up for in conversation. He talked the baby’s ear off as if discussing his theories with another fifty year old man. You stifled your urge to laugh.

Ben expressed his congratulations through Klaus. He had been a presence in the room throughout the baby’s birth. He regretted not being able to hold him.   
Allison was checking on you when Vanya suddenly showed up with a pack of diapers and a leather bound notebook under her arm.

“You came!” Allison looked shocked.

Vanya began to cry. “You were right about Leonard. I didn’t want to believe it, but then I found this.” She handed Allison the book. “It’s Dad’s journal.” Leonard has been lying to me the whole time. Then I read what Dad wrote about me. I do have powers - dangerous ones. I read how he suppressed them with my medication.“

"Vanya, I -,” Allison started to interject.

“At first I was really mad, but then I kept reading, in detail, about how he manipulated and abused each one of us. My heart is broken, but I don’t want to fight anymore and I’m not going to let Leonard use me the same way Dad did, so I left.”

Allison embraced her sister and smiled through tears of her own. “Come meet your new nephew!”

Vanya congratulated Klaus with a hug and stepped forward to meet you and the newborn. “I’m Vanya. Welcome to the family.”

“I’m Y/N. Klaus has told me a lot about you. He said you play the violin and wrote a book. I’m sorry, but I haven't read your book yet.”

“You know what…Don’t. Let’s make a fresh start.”

“You and your nephew actually have a lot in common. His powers are actually very dangerous and there are people out there who want to…,” your voice caught in your throat with your emotions.

She gazed knowingly into your eyes. “Just raise him with love and he’ll be alright. Plus he’s got five fiercely protective aunties and uncles with super powers to protect him.” She bent down and kissed him softly on his little forehead before handing him back.

“What are you going to name this little jellybean?”

You looked up at Klaus. “This happened so fast we haven’t even had a chance to think about it,” you laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

It looked like you would be staying at the mansion for a while, at least until you figured things out. Klaus’ room was set up to accommodate the baby, who you’d started calling ‘jellybean,’ until a more appropriate name was chosen. Klaus brought down a few baby things Grace had stored in the attic. Among them was a bassinet that was barely getting any use because Jellybean would scream bloody murder if he wasn’t being held. He had yet to use his power. You wondered if he was able to focus it without you as a vessel. It was more likely that his power would develop along with his cognitive abilities as they did for you and Klaus and his siblings. In other words, you had time to teach him right from wrong before he started wielding such a dangerous power.

Vanya had moved back into the mansion as well. She was receiving threatening voicemails and texts from Leonard. When his plan to seduce Vanya and turn her against her family had failed, he hit the bottle and started trying to intimidate her which seemed crazy considering he knew what she was capable of. But rational thought was not Leonard’s strong suit.

One day he showed up at the mansion, ringing the doorbell and pounding on the door. It was clear that he had been drinking. “Let me in, Vanya. I know you’re in there,” he shouted.

It was late and you’d finally gotten the baby to sleep. You came downstairs with Klaus to see everyone gathered around Vanya asking her what she planned to do with Leonard, who was becoming more agitated by the second.

“I thought we shared something…I love you…,” he said with hurt in his voice. Then he flew back into a rage, spitting the words out like venom. “You think anybody is going to accept you like I do? I fucking DISCOVERED your powers. I MADE YOU!” I’m not going home until you talk to me.“

“Open the door. I’ll take care of him,” Diego suggested while removing a knife from his vest.

Luther stepped forward. “I can rough him up for you.”

A thin lipped smile stretched across Vanya’s face. Her brothers had never shown such concern for her before. You could see in her eyes how it made her feel loved. You wondered if Diego and Luther realized that with her powers Vanya could obliterate Leonard and anyone else within a mile radius.

“Thank you both, but I’d like to try a different approach.” She turned to Allison.

“Leonard’s mother died in childbirth and his father resented him his entire life. He wanted Leonard to suffer his pain. Leonard felt powerless and turned his resentment towards those of us with power. It’s not an excuse for his behavior, just an explanation. Maybe if we could take away the pain that started his personal vendetta against us…maybe he’ll stop and we don’t have to hurt him. If I’m wrong, Diego and Luther can take him down.”

Klaus looked at you to check your reaction. You glanced down at the baby monitor and squeezed the arm he had wrapped around you. You wanted to face this adversary together with your new extended family. Your powers could be useful if something went wrong.

Allison nodded. “Open the door.”

Leonard made an effort to compose himself in front of the Hargreeves, but his underlying hate was still obvious. “I want to talk to Vanya alone,” he said quietly.  
“That’s not going to happen, Lenny.” Klaus piped up.

Leonard reached for Vanya’s hand, but Vanya recoiled at his touch.

Alison looked into Leonard’s eyes. “I heard a rumor…”

—–A Week Later—-

You had searched the entire mansion for Klaus and finally found him in the little spot he claimed in the attic when the baby stuff was put to use downstairs. He was sitting on the floor and looking pensively out the tiny attic window. Being up there with him reminded you of the night you spent in Hope’s farmhouse together, where you first told him you loved him only to discover that he had fallen fast asleep. “What’s wrong, love?,” you asked stroking his hair with your free hand. The other one was supporting Jellybean in the baby sling you wore.

“I’ve just been thinking about Dave and how I never got to say goodbye.”

“Well, you’re sober now. Have you tried?”

“It just never felt like the right time.”

“Klaus, you loved him. Bring him here. Tell him how you feel.”

Klaus closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

“We’ll give you some privacy,” You turned to leave with the baby, but he grabbed the hem of your pajamas.

“Please stay.”

You settled in next to him looking out into the empty space in front of you.

Klaus suddenly opened his eyes and cried, “Oh my god. I did it. It worked! Dave!…I never got to tell you how much I love you…and I never got to say goodbye.” He managed through sobs.

“Yes. Yes. This is my girlfriend, Y/N, and this is my son.”

It should have sounded strange to you, hearing Klaus use these words for the first time. Instead they filled you with warmth as they rolled effortlessly off his tongue with pride. Love was not a finite resource with Klaus. His love for Dave did nothing to diminish his love for you. Your heart sank as you thought of Klaus grieving in the midst of all the chaos you’d been through together.

You took the baby out of the sling and handed him to Klaus. His tenderness with the baby was so beautiful, it gave you goosebumps.

“Y/N, I think the baby can see Dave! He’s looking right at him!” Klaus’ initial shock faded into fatherly concern.

“Oh my god, this little one is full of surprises!,” you marveled, rubbing klaus’ back to steady him. His mind was no doubt reeling with the idea of his son sharing the powers he so reluctantly possessed.

“The baby’s name?” Klaus responded to Dave, repeating his question.

“His name is Dave,” you answered proudly. Klaus looked at you with surprised tears in his eyes. You cried too, knowing how much Dave meant to Klaus and how painful it must have been to lose him. The baby cooed and reached his little hand into the air as if trying to touch him. You both laughed through the tears.


End file.
